Power to Hate
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: After inheriting the power of the Sorceress, Rinoa falls into a coma. She's trapped in her own darkness as the hateful power surges through her. And Ultimecia plans to assure her safety through this one girl.


**_Warning! Contains Yuri and Mild Sexual Themes.  
_**_Thank you! ;w; I had a lot of fun - especially with two gals I never get to work with.  
For HinoHomura_

* * *

The cold, inky darkness is all that situates around the young woman. She lies in the endless space; alone and cold. The woman is a flickering candle in the darkness, slowly getting dimmer. The bright fleck of color is her alone. From her long, sleeveless blue duster to the silver zippers on the front of her black shorts. Beneath the sweater she wears a black tank top and a denim skirt over her shorts. The necklace around her neck lies against what must be the floor – although it shows only dark nothingness. Two rings clink together on the end of the necklace and the sound itself seems to wake her from the daze she's in.

She slowly begins to wake up, lashes fluttering against her light skin. Hazy dark brown eyes reveal themselves as she looks around. At first she's unsure of if she's even waking. For all she she's is black. But as she becomes aware of her body she quickly realizes that she doesn't know what's going on. She pushes herself up off the ground and sweeps her eyes over every direction. However, they're all the same as if she's in a dark bubble.

Her knees shake as she tries to stand; weary from what she's gone through. Vaguely she can recall memories. She remembers Squall and the way his cold eyes would meet hers, showing a hint of warmth in their depths. And believing it was just for her alone. Smiling to herself at the thought of the man, she finds some strength from deep inside to stand up straight.

Black hair, which falls to her shoulders, sways about her face as she takes her first few steps forward. The pace picks up rather fast and soon she's sprinting in a straight direction. Believing that she'll reach the end eventually, she doesn't stop or slow down at all. The thought of getting back to her friends is all that drives her even as despair tries to grip at her.

Although it's not long before she finds herself stopping, bending over with her hands on her knees. She pants heavily and has to force herself to stay on her feet. Otherwise she could drop to the ground at any second. The tears begin to gather at the corners of her eyes as the realization hits hers.

_Alone..._

_Trapped..._

_Forgotten..._

She can't even fathom the idea of moving forward. The time of strength has passed her and she doesn't know what to do. Her body is tired from all of the running and she feels as though she can't even go on fighting whatever this is. Dropping to the ground, she pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. Her forehead leans against her legs and she lets the tears drip down her face. She tries to reassure herself; that she has to believe she can survive this situation, she'll get out alive, she'll see the others, she'll... see Squall again.

A chill runs down her spine and she burrows her face deeper against her legs. "Go away..." she says in a rather meek voice.

But the presence only draws closer. Purple talon-like hands clap gently onto her shoulders as the elegant woman appears from the darkness. She kneels down behind her, dressed in a tight red gown which a plunging neckline. The cloth partially obscures her breasts; exposing all of her neck to her abdomen. A black collar runs reaches down along the neckline while also feathering out about her shoulders. The material covering her shoulders are puffed and fade from red to purple as they meet her hands.

The gold necklace resting at the base of her throat jingles as she leans toward the brunette. It matches with that of the earrings and hair jewelry that decorates the headdress, which makes her hair pull up to resemble horns. Long silver silver bangs frame her face and fall to where the fabric in her dress parts once more. The slit in the front of the dress reveals her bare thighs and legs covered in variously colored tattoos; just like the ones that cover her face and body. That is while her feet appear to be more animal like; dark and clawed like a bear's.

The train of her dress, which has frayed black ends, folds beneath her legs while her black wings give one flap before attempting to curl around her and the young woman she holds onto. Her yellow eyes glint with a cunning light as she leans forward and whispers in the young woman's ear. "And why would I do that? It wouldn't benefit me in the slightest."

"J-Just leave me a-alone!" she tries to yell out. But her voice cracks and is muffled on top of it all.

It makes the strange woman smile ever so slightly, her red lips curling. "If I left, how would come... Rinoa?" Her right hand slides from Rinoa's shoulder and down her arm before finally resting on the girl's waist. "It's alright to have these feelings. These thoughts that tell you that there's no one there for you. You're alone and no one cares."

The words come out like sweet chocolate, but they're acid to Rinoa's ears. She cringes inward, wishing she could become smaller. The woman behind her is someone she knows, someone she knows she should stay far away from. But she keeps to who she is, her voice still trying to be strong against the force pressing against her. "I don't want anything from you, Ultimecia."

"And I'm not offering."

The statement finally brings Rinoa's face up and glancing over her shoulder. It's then that she stares into Ultimecia's eyes and realizes she should have stayed in hiding. Her blood feels as though it runs cold and she wants nothing more to look away. But she can't.

"I'm taking. It's for the best and I'll do as I see fit."

The cruel words make Rinoa's ears burn and her chest feel heavy. As if the crushing feelings that radiate off of Ultimecia are trying to reach into her. She clenches her eyes shut and tries with all her might to picture her friends – each and every one of them.

"There's no need. They do not care for you."

Rinoa shakes her head, "You're lying! It's only a matter of time before they save me."

A deep laugh echoes in Rinoa's ears and she can't take it. She claps her hands to the sides of her head while forcibly standing up, ripping herself out of Ultimecia's grasp. But even with her hands like so, she can still her the Sorceress' voice before her crystal clear.

"No my dear. It's only a matter of time before they end up dead. Chasing a foolish dream. That is while you are trapped in your loneliness and are quickly forgotten. It's not hard for them to do so, they're just like your Father – everyone is."

Tears roll down Rinoa's face as she drops back to the ground. She quivers as the emotions surge through her body. Her heart aches and her stomach seemingly ties itself into knots. If she could, she'd simply fall to the side and fall asleep – hoping things to be better when she wakes up. For this all to be a dream. But her eyes know the truth and she watches it slowly stand and walk toward her. Rinoa blinks slowly and as she opens her eyes she's not how she was.

Ultimecia sits on the ground, dress pooled around her, with Rinoa in her lap. The brunette is leaning back into her arms. One arm winds around Rinoa and up to cradle her face, caressing it. Rinoa tries to pull her body away but it feels so though it weighs a ton. She simply leans back against Ultimecia, letting those fingers reach up to run through her hair. They tug roughly every so often, as if to remind her that pain is always there.

Rinoa reaches up just as Ultimecia's hand comes back to her cheek. She tries to pry the Sorceress' hand away, to stop Ultimecia from touching her. But all she ends up doing is holding her hand an inch from her face. The trivial act makes Ultimecia laugh; the deep rumble making Rinoa seemingly shrink into herself. "L-Let me go!" she cries out, hoping her words will be more effective than her actions.

Sadly, it does nothing. Ultimecia brushes Rinoa's hands away and grabs forcibly at the young woman's chin. She tilts the brunette's head back against her shoulder, allowing their eyes to meet. "Things would be different if I were you. You are an idiotic girl with foolish dreams and false hopes. No one will push you forward to what you want." The nails bite gently into Rinoa's cheeks, making the girl wince. "If you want something, you have to _take _it."

Something seems to surge inside of Rinoa and the girl isn't sure of what to do. Every time Ultimecia's fingers even think of touching her, her skin becomes hot and her heart races. She's not sure what the feeling is, but she tries to rebel against it. But it's as she looks up at Ultimecia that she sees something in her eyes. They almost seem to glow with power and yet Rinoa isn't frightened. It's almost as though she's entranced as Ultimecia leans her head down towards her.

Those painted lips touch against her's in a rough ravaging of her mouth. It's as if the air is simply knocked out of her and Rinoa can't help but be obedient until she can breathe freely. Her hands still search upward despite how heavy her body feels. Slender fingers only make it to the silver hair draping over her chest. She clutches at the strands and as those lips continue to mash against her own Rinoa begins to tug on the ends.

It causes Ultimecia to release her, tilting her head back up. She whispers to Rinoa, masking her cruel words with a gentle tone, "He doesn't love you. He's simply coming to kill you." Every word invokes the power of the Sorceress and makes Rinoa squirm. "You're a threat because of your power." She brushes her thumb over Rinoa's bottom lip, of which her mouth stays parted. "And all you have to do is harness that power to make them bow before you." She leans her head down, ghosting her lips over Rinoa's. "I will show you what _true_ power feels like."

The instant Ultimecia kisses her, Rinoa feels something surge through her body. It pulses heavily in her chest and makes her body quiver. The foreign, hateful power reverberates throughout her mind and body like a shout against empty cavern walls. But she's weak, she can't push it away. Or perhaps she does not wish to. Regardless, Ultimecia finally pulls away and lets the kiss leave Rinoa weak in her arms. Those golden eyes assess the young woman and she can see how the hate is worming inside of her – straight for that pure heart full of insecurity. It digs into every nook and cranny, pulling every doubt and fear back to the forefront of Rinoa's mind.

The brunette wants nothing more to pull away and run, scurry out of Ultimecia's reach. But that feeling wrapping tightly around her heart urges her to stay. Ultimecia brings her hand up to Rinoa's chest, cupping at one of her breasts, as she kisses the girl once more. Each meeting of their lips is rougher than the last and it fuels the magical power inside of Rinoa. Even as she tries to fight back, to resist returning the kiss and completely giving in – she knows she's losing.

Ultimecia's tongue slips between her lips during one kiss in particular. She distracts the young woman with her tongue searching her mouth as her hands fondle her chest. It's as if the thin material means nothing, Rinoa almost able to feel the Sorceress' hands on her skin. The squeezing and rubbing makes her body shiver. Ultimecia forcibly pulls away and she can't help but smirk smugly as Rinoa keeps her mouth open. The girl pants softly as she stares up into those golden eyes, silently begging for more despite the foreboding in her heart.

She blinks slowly, relishing in the feeling of Ultimecia's hand sliding down her side and situating onto her thigh. Those long fingers brush at the zipper on her shorts before dipping down between her legs. Rinoa clenches her teeth together and tries to stop the noises from slipping out as she arches her back from the initial touch.

But it's enough for Ultimecia. She can already feel the link between them growing stronger as the pleasure the girl experiences is reflected back into her. It's as if they mirror each other and it doubles back the hateful power quickly building in Rinoa. The all consuming emotion grips tighter onto her as Ultimecia caresses Rinoa. The brunette leans heavily on Ultimecia as small mewls of pleasure leave her mouth.

Ultimecia swiftly captures her mouth, muffling those sounds. Their two powers synchronize further and the pleasure begins to consume them. Rinoa has to move her mouth away several times, having to catch her breath as Ultimecia moves her fingers faster. She's enraptured in her own bliss that she doesn't even take not of the soft panting coming from Ultimecia.

The Sorceress moves swiftly and changes their position, allowing them to meet in more ways than one. In a flurry of feathers and clothing she lies Rinoa on the cold darkness. She climbs atop her, pausing only for a second. Golden eyes trace along the dark brown hair that seemingly blends into the inky black around them while her light skin is dusted with a dark red blush. She can think only of her success as she dips her head back down, meshing their mouths together.

One of Rinoa's legs is between Ultimecia's own, allowing the latter better access the Rinoa's body. One hand draws back up to her breasts, roughly fondling her in an attempt to increase the pace. Her other fingers slip back down in the midst of Rinoa's thighs. The second she touches that sensitive spot once more, Rinoa clamps her legs together – thrashing her head to the side.

But Ultimecia plays the game, refusing to lose. She allows more hateful power to flow into the girl as she kisses her again. Her one leg keeps Rinoa's from closing too tightly together and she's able to move her hand against Rinoa. In response, the girl brings her hands up. She grasps at Ultimecia's dress, fingers brushing over the sides of her breasts in the process.

Ultimecia can feel the power beginning to climax inside of them both, the synchronization of their beings almost complete. As it peaks so do they, the pleasure rolling throughout their bodies. Rinoa cries out against Ultimecia's final kiss, her muffled moan vibrating against the Sorceress' full lips. Her back arches and she presses up against Ultimecia, clinging onto her as if her life depends on it.

Rinoa closes her eyes, letting it all flood through her body. Her fingers slowly let go of Ultimecia and she finds her body returning to laying flat. The power is overwhelming, almost comfortably so. For a few moments she can feel Ultimecia's hands roaming her body even still as the last waves of pleasure shudder through her body. The pleasing burn of the Sorceress' power is like residue on her skin and she can't help but crave for more. But she can already feel everything beginning to fade. She tries to force her eyes open – to catch Ultimecia before she disappears, for she knows she is. Even before she does she knows it's too late. The ending of the kiss shatters the illusion around her.

It's as she opens her eyes that the darkness is gone. And so is Ultimecia. But the feelings in her chest are dark and heavy unlike when she had first gone to the realm in her mind. But something is different about the young woman as she rises to her feet. There's a confidence that keeps her shoulders back and her head straight.

The sound of footsteps grasp at her attention. She turns around and stares to where these sounds will come from. She knows who will be running up to meet her. In the front will be Squall followed bravely by each of their friends. They'll want to save her, to rescue her from this impending doom. Of which they don't know anything about – not truly.

And as the man in question rounds the corner and she can see him – even if he can't see her yet, she's excited. A grin tugs at her lips and for a brief moment the color of her eyes flicker. The brown turns into a muddied yellow before reverting back to their normal color. She knows she's not alone as she waits. She loosens her hands that she had not realized she had tightened into fists in the first place. The eery calm settles about her as she stares forward, waiting.

The man skids into view just as the grin slips away from her mouth and she can merely resume the facade of the sweet, naïve girl. At least, just for a moment.


End file.
